


Persona: Cognition Is Unbreakable

by QUEENTHING12



Category: Persona 5, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), F/F, F/M, Other, Persona 5 characters are Jojo characters, Personas are Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEENTHING12/pseuds/QUEENTHING12
Summary: A loose retelling of Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable with Persona 5 characters.!!!You didn’t need to play Persona 5 or watch/read Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure to understand or enjoy this story!!!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Persona: Cognition Is Unbreakable

**Summer of 2016, July 18th**

"HEY! Wake up, kid! We're almost there."   
Akira Kurusu (5'9", 17 years old, male, Japanese) groggily opened his eyes, adjusted his glasses, sat up in the back seat of the taxi, and looked to the driver. 

"Wha-... oh, right... thank you for waking me."  
"Tsk. Don't mention it. 5 more minutes until we reach Morioh."

Morioh. The peaceful, little seaside town located in the M prefecture of Japan. His parents sent Akira to stay with a family friend, a way to get him out of the bustling city of Tokyo for his summer vacation... which Akira knew was bullshit. It was an excuse to get him away from them and he knew it. His parents were on the verge of divorce for years so it makes sense for them to kick him out for a good while to work things out. He wouldn't be surprised if they kept him there for longer than just the vacation. It's not like he minded, his parents made his household a pain in the ass to live in after all.

The family friend he will be living with? He didn't know yet, funny enough. He liked the idea of the trip, however this part made him nervous. He was never amazing at meeting new people, despite his calm and collected demeanor. Either way, the point of this trip is to relax, enjoy himself, and to forget about home for a while.

Morioh was now in sight, with the clear blue skies reflecting off of the beautiful ocean in the distance. He looked out to the little buildings that covered the town, all looking very quant. _No skyscraper in sight. That's a first._ He turned to look at the passing trees and sighed. "Good grief..."

"We're a minute away, kid. Have your bag ready." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This story will be mostly just for fun, so don't take it too seriously.


End file.
